You hunted me down, like a wolf, a predator
by nickywolfe
Summary: Ally Damon, has always been far from normal between her boyfriend of 2 years Bucky Barnes and her 'extra talent' life was destined to be chaotic. Steve finally meets Bucky when he thought he was dead, now a new villain arrives and it's The Avengers, Bucky and Ally's job to save the world. - Spiderman mentions. pairings Ally and Bucky slow start, better story. not focused on cap.
1. Chapter 1

"Okay, now I can't forget this time."

I told myself again for probably the eleventh time today.

"Bring Maryanne the flowers and chocolate." I repeated picking up the items while my boyfriend of two was lying down on the couch in the middle of our apartment resting his arm underneath his head, trying to hide his smile at me in his boxers and plain blue shirt.

"You know, even if you say it so many times you will still forget something." Bucky Barnes said with a chuckle.

I threw the chocolates at him but him having quick reflexes knocked it out of the way with ease.

"You're not helping." I said walking over to him and giving him a quick peck on the lips. "I'm probably going to be at the diner for a bit then walk around the city."

Okay so its Maryanne's 57th birthday today and she co-ownes Billy's Diner with her husband. The diner has the best reputation for bacon, pancakes, milkshakes pretty much everything. Me loving all of this food we grew close over the years I've spent devouring it.

I'm Alessandra Damon, but if you ever call me Alessandra we probably are not friends. So people just call me Ally, Als and Damon occasionally. I'm 22, brown hair, slightly tanned skin and ordinary brown eyes.

"Okay, make sure you buy something for your 'trip', which I think you still shouldn't go on." He said slightly agitated.

"Look I have to you know that."

"Be safe."

"I always am."

* * *

I walked out into the streets on my way to the diner, Bucky Barnes is the Bucky from the Civil War. Basically for the people who don't know he was brainwashed by the Russians and they injected him with some weak version of the super serum. So he hasn't aged a bit, and we don't know if he ever will. You must be wondering why he hasn't caught up with good ol' Captain America, it's a little complicated over at the end.

I made my way in the coffee shop, just as a woman in her 30's hurries out. People are always in a rush around here.

I looked around the diner at the door way its empty, well compared to how busy it usually is, but it is only 1pm, schools still in. there were a couple of people in the far left hand corner and old a couple of wanderers (people who I refer to as out of towners) and a kid at one of the tables.

Maryanne was filling up some coffee jugs so I quietly made my way over with the bright yellow daffodils, her favourite flower.

"Mary!"

"Ally! Good to see you!" she gave me a hug.

"Haha still as cheerful as ever I see."

"Well you know this old lady pretty well." She said with her hands on her hips

"Not old, perspicacious yes." I said pulling the flowers out from behind my back.

"OH! You didn't they are beautiful!" she said taking them and smelling them with a smile. "I have the nicest vase for these! Go take a seat I will be there in a minute." She said walking off briskly calling out to her husband.

I chuckled and walked to the nice table in the middle of the room, but not too close to everyone else.

She came back over with a note pad in her hand and a pen she pulled out of the pocket from her shirt.

"What would you like dal?"

"Just a strawberry milkshake today plea- OH FUCK I FORGOT THE CHOCOLATE!" I said face palming myself and sighing. I heard a couple of chuckles around the room.

"LANGUAGE!" Mary said and wacked the back of my head lightly with the note pad.

"That hurt, and besides I'm pretty sure everyone has heard the word 'fuck' before." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Yes, but it still isn't lady like." She said with her chin up.

I just rolled my eyes with a smile and she patted my shoulder on the way to the kitchen.

Oh Bucky was right, he knew I would forget something. He's probably eating the chocolate now on the couch watching some show. I sighed; I still need to do a few more things before I leave, oh well. As I thought of every errand I wasn't going to do, about 5 high-schoolers walked into the diner, jocks. Ugh out of all the places.

"MARY!" one of the big baboons hollered.

"Oh hold your horses." She said briskly shuffling towards them.

"It'll be a minute on that milkshake." She said as she passed me.

"No problem." I smiled.

As she was taking their orders I pulled at my phone and mindlessly starting scrolling through, when I could **feel **one of them staring at me. what has he never seen a girl sitting properly in a chair at a table before. I tuned in on their conversation, I try not to, but I had to. I could see them whispering.

"Hey who's that chick bro."

"Dunno, don't think she goes to school."

"Damn I'm gonna go check it out."

"more like her" baboon 2 said, which earned him a swift shove.

Just then Peter Parker, one of the boys from high school I wouldn't mind having a conversation with, walked in and made his way to the bar. But on his way he said hi.

"Hey Ally." He smiled that cute shy smile. God he is so cute. (in that baby cute okay I have a boyfriend who I love)

"Hey Pete, how's it going? Didn't know you got off school today early?" I said. Peter wasn't on to wag.

"Mr. Boris said whoever answered this question could leave early, and well-"

"You answered the question" I inturupted and finished with a laugh.

"Yeah." He chuckled. "How long has Flash been staring at you. I can feeling his death glares through my back" he said quieter.

"Oh he was, never even noticed." I said sarcastically. He laughed again and walked back to his table.

"Here you go strawberry milkshake." Mary said placing it right in front of me.

"thanks." I replied.

"So how are you Bucky?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Oh my god, we are fine haha, he's great, I'm great. It's going great."

"I like that Bucky of yours, you should keep him around." She said about to walk back over to the table that called her.

"Well he has stayed for 2 years, so I must be doing something right."

* * *

Steve Rodgers POV

I had to make sure; I can tell there is something everyone isn't telling me about my best friend Bucky. I was at the diner with Tony and Bruce, Tony said something about getting out and finding a couple of bachelorettes. That's Tony.

"Steve don't your setting yourself up for disappointment." Tony said as the woman made her way across.

"Excuse me ma'am, but I couldn't help but over hear, what is the surname of that man Bucky?"

"Oh Bucky, that's Bucky Barnes, Ally's boyfriend." She pointed to the woman and the back of head. "They are adorable, they have been dating for 2 years and one day they will probably get married." She said grinning like there was no tomorrow.

"Thank you." I said gingerly.

I had to talk to her, get his address.

"Steve…" Bruce started.

"Please don't, S.H.I.E.L.D has hid his existence from me long enough." I said getting up and walking to her.

* * *

Ally's POV

"Can I help you?" I said to the man who was behind me. Turning around I see, none other than the Star Spangled Man with a Plan. Followed by Mr. Stark and that must be the hulk.

"Yes, uh – Your boyfriend?" he said rubbing the back of his neck I made a face telling him to continue. "You see, I'm a really close friend of his and I need his address."

I could hear a "ugh" and face palm from Tony and a nervous glance from Bruce.

"Look, that's Captain America and he fought in the Civil War with your boyfriend, Bucky is his lifelong friend and everyone said he was dead so we need his address to rekindle the friendship." Tony got straight to the point looking bored.

"Huh, okay um I think he's at home, we share an apartment together but-" I said getting out a piece of paper, the recipt to be exact. "as long as you don't break anything , here's the address knock yourself out." I said handing Steve the details.

"Knock myself out?" Steve said confused.

"Let's go." Tony rushed him out. Bruce smiled at me and followed.

"Thank you!" Steve called from over his shoulder. I just smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

'Just pop in real quick drop everything off then go.'

I repeated to myself in my head, after saying my goodbyes 20 minutes later to Maryanne and Peter I left to go back home before I go on my trip. I took a while in the diner to give Steve and Bucky some time to catch up I'm sure they wanted to spend some time talking about references only people from the 40s would only understand. I walked up the stairs and to the door at the end of the hallway, appartment 201. I opened the door, I knew it would be open and I walked inside all heads turning.

"Uh hey." I said.

Bucky then got up and grabbed my cheeks and kissed me on the mouth, hard.

"I love you so much." He said staring at me.

"WELL hello to you too." I said with a chuckle and hugged him. "I'm guessing you boys are all enjoying yourselves?"

"Yes thank you so much, you don't know what you've just done for me." Steve exclaimed happily to me.

"Well I know we are all probably going to get yelled at Fury for talking to a fugitive assassin who wanted to kill us." Tony said rolling his eyes.

"Tony." Bruce said

"What?"

"As I've said before I was brainwashed I didn't know what I was doing." Bucky said staring at Tony.

"It's okay we understand." Steve said giving Bucky a pat on the back.

"Oh just make out already!" Tony said throwing his hands up in the air.

"TONY!" Bucky, Bruce and Steve said collectively

"Nothing?" he said squinting his eyes at me.

I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Honestly, I have faith in my boyfriend that if he were gay he would of told me, besides, I have to go now so nice seeing you all." I walked up to Bucky.

"Bye Bucky see you in a couple of days." I said giving him a big passionate kiss putting my arms around his neck, he deepened the kiss by bringing my hips towards him.

"… Okay he's not gay." Tony coughed breaking us up after a while.

I just winked.

"Bye." I waved to everyone as I walked out the door.

I briefly heard their conversation from inside and once again decided to listen in because that's the curious little shit that I am.

"Ally's nice." Steve said.

"Yeah I really do love her." I could hear the smile in Bucky's voice.

"You do look perfect for each other. Do you know where she is going?" Bruce asked.

"Thanks, and no. She never told me." he confessed.

"Some girlfriend." I heard Tony say.

"Tony."

"I'm just saying if Pepper was going somewhere I would like to know. Didn't you ask lover boy?"

I heard Bucky sigh ignoring the new found nickname. "I did ask but she always found a way to change the subject."

"Must be a girl thing." Steve suggested helpfully. Tony just snorted.

"Yeah." Bucky said sounding unconvinced.

_"Be there, or I will find you and kill everyone you love." _

_"Marcus, please." I said desperately. _

_"NO! YOU CHOSE TO LEAVE THE PACK FOR LOVE, YOU CAUSED THESE PROBLEMS."_

I shivered at the memory on the way to the outside of the forest. Ever since I was a born, I was born into a pack. A pack of shifters that look like 'werewolves' if you were to label us, there are 16 of us in this pack last time I was around my family. Marcus is the Pack leader, everyone is afraid to cross him with good reason, you see, we are wolves but we are much bigger and stronger in height we would be the size of the average horse. We also have a mane sort of thing with our fur, except it is only at the front of our bodies covering our necks all the way down to just above our stomach's, thinning out as it goes further down.

I chose to leave the pack when I was 18, that was when I met Bucky, and as the girl I was I fell hopelessly in love with him. I was set to marry a young man named Seth to help extend the pack but I couldn't. I ran away to be with Bucky, Marcus hadn't found us until two days ago where he visited me to tell me to meet in the woods and discuss my betrayal to the pack.

As I reached the edge of the forest underneath a highway I looked around and made sure nobody saw me as I shifted into the white wolf with tuffs of grey fur in my mane as my new senses kicked in, I bolted into the forest, picking up every small detail on the leaves the dirt and the smells of the stream close by. My senses were able to detect every minuscule particle that the human eye, ear and nose couldn't. My eyes saw plants and animals in new colours; the feeling of the rough dirt and small rocks in between my paws is, and always will be a comforting feeling as I navigated my way through the forest.

As I neared to the clearing where we usually gathered bringing back unwanted memories, I was aware of the pair's eyes watching me from the bushes blending in with the scenery around them. No normal human would be able to detect them, but I was one of them.

As I was walking through the woods and embraced the clearing in front of me I heard the snicker like growls almost as if they were foreshadowing the doom that I will soon to be facing. In front of me once I reached the middle of the clearing two wolves stood as body guards for Marcus. I growled lowly on instinct. One wolf was grey all over with little specs of darker fur along his mane the other had auburn red fur with mixes of brown. He would have been quite nice to admire in his wolf form, well according to my wolf instincts, only if he wasn't intent of thinking he wanted to rip my throat out. But you know what are you going to do?

From behind them emerged Marcus hiding in between the two wolves cowering like the supposed 'pack leader' he is. I snarled at his figure with pure hatred and disgust. What pack master would threaten to kill a wolf's mate, even if he or she has left the pack on their supposed free will?

"I'm glad you showed up, it would have been a little messy, but not unfortunate if you didn't." He said challenging me to attack him so he could get his 'body guards' to kill me. I just shifted the weight on my four legs baring me teeth at him whilst I snarled at him again.

"Feisty as usual I see, well it's good that you turned up to face your punishment. You left this pack, your family! To run away with some human scum! This isn't one of THEIR stupid 'love struck' movies. You betrayed us all!" he said jabbing his dirty finger at me, trying to convince the rest of the pack that has now gathered around us, of the criminal he sees before him.

I couldn't leave myself defenceless like this, if nobody wanted to stand up for me fine. I will do it myself.

I raised myself slightly on my hind legs as I felt the tingly sensation wash over my body head to toe confirming that my transformation to my human form had been completed.

"I do understand why you hate me at the moment but I do have a right to leave the pack whenever I want to. It is not against the rules-"He cut me off with a roar.

"BUT leaving the pack when we have become such an endangered species is! Because of your refusal to be partnered with Seth you have set our species back at least three shifters!"

"but-" I started.

"But NOTHING!" the growls around me increased tenfold.

The wolves around me are not familiar, I've never seen any of these shifters before, they are not a part of the pack I can feel it.

"This isn't the pack! Where is everyone?!" I said looking around frantically taking a few steps away from Marcus, putting my hands up in a defensive position, it's a trap. Nobody from my pack would let him kill me.

I could see the evil smirk that stretched along his face.

"Well it does go against tribal laws for killing a pack member for choosing their own way, so nobody could know I did do, well, exactly that."

My eyes widened in horror.

"KILL HER!"


End file.
